


A little story

by jinhuazhong



Category: The replicant - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Jake Riley, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhuazhong/pseuds/jinhuazhong
Summary: 爱德华.格罗特和他的黑暗一起死去了，而复制人会有自己的人生。Edward Garrotte has been buried with his darkness and the replicant will live his own life happily.
Relationships: Edward Garrotte/Jake Riley, The replicant/Jake Riley





	1. Chapter 1

杰克是半夜三点钟被狂躁的敲门声吵醒的。

他怒气冲冲的抬起头，伸手去摸床头柜上的枪，然后——没摸到。这时他才彻底清醒，意识到自己已经他妈的退休了，带着一身伤，还有一颗筋疲力尽的心。

敲门声显然也吵醒了周围的邻居，杰克能清楚的听见两边邻居家婴儿的二重唱，此起彼伏，伴随着脚步声和怒吼声。他认命的抹了把脸，爬起来随便套上一件该死的什么东西，也许是睡衣也许是毛巾，然后走去开门。

鼓点一样的敲门声在他走进客厅时戛然而止，然后是有人走开的脚步声，沉重拖沓，毫无掩饰，这是个健壮的成年男人，起码跟杰克一样重。而且一般来讲，这种人半夜来敲杰克这种前警官的门，通常都不是带着玫瑰花来求婚的。

杰克从柜子边抓起一支球棒，轻轻的走到门后，从猫眼向外看。走廊里的灯亮着，空无一人。也许那人只是躲在哪了，他想，然后他打开门，在身后半合上，提着球棒走出去。

走廊上没有什么可以藏人的地方，他又仔细检查了一遍楼梯，什么都没有，连只野猫都没有。期间某户邻居开门出来了一下，看到他吓了一跳，立刻又关门回去了。

可能只是哪个喝多了的混蛋，他总结，然后提着球棒回去，锁好了两道门锁。第二道锁咔哒一声锁上的时候，他听见他房间里也传来清脆的啪的一声，那很有可能是他放在窗台上的花瓶，然后有什么东西咚的一下落地。

杰克轻手轻脚走回卧室，他的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，能勉强看到窗户前有一团人影，正在手忙脚乱的整理着什么东西。他悄悄走过去，举起球棒用力一挥，那一团蠢货立刻条件反射的拿起手里的东西挡了一下——没有用，那东西是软的，而且它随着惯性飞出去了，然后球棒结结实实的揍到了那蠢货脸上，并且让他趴在了地上。

第二下攻击并没有来得及出手，因为那团黑影蠕动了一下之后喊了一声“杰克”，声音里满是无辜。在杰克.莱利到目前为止的人生里，他只认识一个男人会用这种语气叫他。

所以当他走过去，掰正对方的脸，借着微弱的月光，他看到爱德华.格罗特的基因复制人正在冲他傻呵呵的笑。然后这个蠢货还向床头方向爬了两步，把刚才飞出去那个东西捡回来递给他，是一把被打的七零八落的玫瑰花。

去他妈的玫瑰花。

杰克捂住额头，他觉得哪都疼，从脑袋到脚掌，而且他还有很多问题要问，比如你他妈是怎么活下来的，该死的你活下来了为什么不回来找我，以及你拿的是他妈什么玩意？你从哪弄来的？但是最后他一个都没问，他只是把手放在那个蠢货被打青了的脸上轻轻拍了拍，然后说，“站起来，你需要个冰袋。”

他肯定是顺着水管爬上来的，杰克把冰袋压在复制人脸上时想。这家伙现在端正的坐在沙发上，杰克坐在旁边，他注意到复制人灰头土脸，裤子还湿了一块。

希望他没把水管踩漏。

那束倒霉的花现在就放在茶几上，它只能这么放着了，因为杰克旁边这个蠢货刚才爬进来的时候打碎了唯一的花瓶。杰克盯着花，而复制人盯着杰克，他的眼睛是灰绿色的，跟原版一模一样，他盯着杰克的时候，总让他有种被原来那个爱德华.格罗特盯着的错觉。他盯的太专注以至于杰克终于受不了了，他扭头去看复制人，但复制人却忽然收回了目光，改去看那束花了。

就好像看着它它就能啪的一下打开然后从里面跳出个拇指姑娘一样。杰克讽刺的想，但同时他也清楚的知道等待复制人自己开口基本是不可能的，所以他清清嗓子问，“这是什么？”

复制人还在盯着那束花，但他回答了问题，“如果你喜欢她，可以给她带一些花。”他想了想又补充了一句，“曼妮说的，她给了我花。”

那你他妈的没告诉那个曼妮你要找的是个该死的男人吗？杰克想，但他没说出来，以为复制人死去的这段时间他思考了很多，包括他妈妈说的，用对待罪犯的方式对待他，他就会变成罪犯。他从格罗特幼年的经历能大概的猜测出这个人的成长曲线，而他不愿意复制人也走上同样的路，也不愿意他在经历了这么多之后仍然愿意递出的善意被狠狠踢一脚，尤其在他很有可能根本不清楚一束红玫瑰到底有什么该死的意味的前提下，所以杰克挣扎了一下，最后他勉强挤出回答，“谢谢。”

然后他看见复制人的眼睛亮了，这可能意味着他回答了正确答案。

之后从后半夜到中午的几个小时，复制人就睡在沙发上，因为杰克没有客房，而且他不想跟一个身高接近6英尺的肌肉男睡在一起。但是他友情提供了毯子和枕头，并且非常尴尬的替复制人盖好了毯子才走开。

他走开的时候复制人忽然说，“嘿，杰克。”

他就像是流浪太久后终于被人捡回去的小狗，杰克想，总是在怀疑自己的窝是不是安全的，持久的。他回过头，看着复制人的眼睛，在客厅温和的黄色灯光下，它们看起来没有之前那么灰了，而是温暖的黄绿色。

所以他咧开嘴角轻轻的笑了一下，并且回答，“我就在这呢，你可以随时过来。”

得到了保证的复制人又看了他一眼，然后嘟囔着说，“晚安，杰克”。

他回答，“晚安”，然后走回自己的房间，没有关门，把睡衣随便扔到一边然后钻进被子里，他会睡的很安稳，而且以后都不会再有那些被锁在门外的噩梦了。

杰克的确睡的很好，虽然他整晚都在做梦，梦见自己穿着长风衣，在太空里开着宇宙飞船，他的船员在他身后的舰桥上来回跑动，大声的互相叫嚷，而他面前是看不到尽头的宇宙和数不清的星星，就像是嵌在蓝色幕布上大大小小的宝石。

他大概睡到了快十点，才从那些到处都是星星的梦里醒来。哦，我看了一晚上3D电影，他想，而且还他妈的没有剧情。不过也许能当个船长是挺好的，然后我就能去外太空开飞船，而不用操心这些跟变态连环杀手相关的破事了。

他闭上眼睛，打算再看一会星星，但这时房间某处忽然传来啪的一声让他又睁开了眼睛，不，不是客厅，因为客厅已经没有什么好摔的了，然后他才意识到那声响来自厨房。

他噌的一下坐起来，连衣服都没来得及套，直接光着脚跑进了厨房。他得赶在复制人把厨房炸了或者把自己烤了之前阻止他，而且鬼知道他有没有继承原版的爱德华.格罗特对于火焰奇异的热爱。

然后他冲进厨房，看见了正在玩水龙头的复制人和正在做早餐的——他妈妈。老太太用余光瞥了他一眼，对于他大白天只穿着内裤在家里裸奔表现出了明显的不赞成，她说，“杰克，没人会对你的厨房造成任何威胁，现在回去把裤子穿上。”

他举起一只手表示同意，然后他妈妈转过头继续煎吐司，他关上厨房门前快速的向复制人那边瞥了一眼，并且发现对方也正在盯着他看。视线对接的结果就是那家伙手里的盘子又啪的一声掉到了洗碗槽里，然后他妈妈不得不又从吐司那里给他们分出了点注意力，他听见老太太温和的说，“没事的，孩子，把他们放到桌子上吧。”

早餐是吐司、炒蛋和培根，杰克端起咖啡的时候复制人歪着头看他，所以他妈妈也给复制人倒了一杯，然后他学着杰克的样子喝了一口，接着就全吐地上了。 

杰克差点要脱口而出“该。。。”，但是他深吸气然后咬住了那句话的尾巴。他妈妈在旁边欣慰的看着他，就好像他今年是他妈的六岁，而且开始变得成熟，没有在餐桌上欺负他流着口水的弱智弟弟一样。

最后还是杰克去收拾了那滩咖啡，他妈妈倒掉了复制人的咖啡，给他换了一杯牛奶，后者大口的喝掉了牛奶，然后老太太又给他倒了一杯，并示意他吃盘子里的早饭。

感谢上帝他现在会用叉子了，杰克咬着培根想，然后他听见他妈妈问他，“这孩子叫什么，雷普利（Ripley）？我想应该没人给孩子起名叫复制人（Replicant）的吧？”

杰克犹豫了一会，没有人应该永远被叫做“复制人”，而爱德华.格罗特这个名字背后的罪恶与黑暗也不应该由他来继承，最后他说，“你听错了，他叫艾伦（Alan）。”

老太太点点头，而复制人从盘子里抬起脸说，“我是复制人。”他嘴里还塞着培根和面包，说话的时候面包屑喷出来掉在桌子上，但这恰好让他的话不太容易辨认，于是杰克回答，“不，你不是，你就是艾伦。”

他的眼睛亮晶晶的，似乎想说什么，但是一下子被没咽下去的食物呛到了，咳的震天响。杰克迅速的站起来走到他旁边去，猛拍了几下他的后背，他的咳嗽声慢慢低下去了，等到他彻底平静下来他又抬起头看着杰克问，“我是艾伦？”

杰克又拍了一下他的后背，回答说，“对，你是。”

他继续死死的盯着杰克问，“那我不是复制人了？”

他没准把雷普利肯特（Replicant）当成个名字了，杰克想，以前没人关心过复制人是否理解“复制人”这个单词的科学含义和伦理学含义，因为在他们看来，他就是一件为了抓住爱德华.格罗特而创造出来的，只是短期存在的道具，等到坏人落网，他就会被送去销毁，所以他们甚至没费事给他起一个名字。

但是现在不一样了，爱德华.格罗特和他的黑暗一起死去了，而复制人会有自己的人生，像大街上走着的任何一个平凡人一样的人生，他不再是谁的影子了。

杰克低下头，注视他的眼睛，他现在看上去跟格罗特已经完全不同了，虽然那还是同一张脸。他肯定的说，“对，不再是了，你是艾伦。”

杰克接下来的计划是替艾伦找一份工作，然后他就能慢慢跟人接触，直到顺利融入社会。

离他家500码的街角有个很小的便利店，店主兰斯先生已经快要65岁了，他的头脑还很清醒，但是力气已经大不如前，他一直想找一个可靠的小伙子给他理货，但是这附近都是一些游手好闲，而且会在搬东西时偷吃他的薯片的坏家伙，他曾经跟杰克抱怨过两次，并询问杰克是否有合适的人选推荐给他。

杰克记得自己回答的是，“目前没有，没准等我退休了可以去帮你。”

幸运的是，兰斯先生一直没找到合适的伙计，而他对艾伦赞不绝口，“看看这肌肉，孩子，我年轻的时候也是这种身材。”

“不，你不是，”杰克干巴巴的说，“我在这条街上住了三十年了，你从来没这么结实过。”

但兰斯先生充耳不闻，他问了艾伦几个问题就决定留下他，最后他说，“我忘了问了，孩子，你叫什么名字。”

艾伦回答他，“我是艾伦。”

杰克站在他身后，一只手搭在他脖子后边，接着他的话说，“艾伦.莱利，他是我堂弟。”

兰斯先生点了点头说，“艾伦，明天早上八点见。”艾伦点了两下头，然后就被杰克拖着出去了。

第二天早上杰克跟他一起出门，虽然便利店就在街角，而且只有五百码远，甚至从杰克家的窗户就能看到，他还是把艾伦送过去，站在门外看他走进去，跟兰斯先生说早安，然后他才走回家去，收拾早餐的盘子和咖啡壶。

大概一个小时以后，老实说杰克自己也不知道他这一个小时做了什么而时间就过去了，他终于没忍住又溜出了门，像做贼一样走到兰斯先生的便利店门口，从擦得透亮的玻璃往里看。他已经准备好如果被发现就坚称自己是出来买包烟，然后他又想起，兰斯先生知道他该死的不抽烟，因为他小时候曾经有呼吸道问题。

但是感谢上帝，谁也没发现他，兰斯先生在写账本，而艾伦在把一堆箱子搬来搬去，杰克不确定他是在工作还是纯粹为了好玩，但是兰斯先生没管他，所以应该没问题。杰克又看了一会，确定艾伦没惹出什么事来，就又原路溜回去了。

然后他四十分钟以后又来了一次，下一次是五十分钟。他就像个把狗狗寄养到朋友家的蠢货，既担心它会饿，又担心它会捣乱。他这么来来回回的折腾了一个上午之后，快到中午的时候，兰斯先生终于发现了他。老头儿很欢乐的跟他打招呼，“嘿，杰克，来接艾伦去吃午饭啦？”

这总比买烟的理由强，所以杰克就默认了，然后老头儿说艾伦很勤快，他已经做好了今天理货的活，他可以先回家去，明天再来。

他们回去后，杰克煮了意面作为他们的午餐，他的厨艺不好不坏，但是艾伦只要是能吃的就行。而且他学的很快，已经可以勉强用叉子卷起意面吃了。

他们吃完就一起坐在沙发上看电视，看各种没营养的脱口秀，无聊的肥皂剧，甚至是动画片，艾伦喜欢看电视，他总是看的很专注。午后的温和的阳光晒得杰克昏昏欲睡，最后他就躺在沙发上睡着了。

杰克有时也会去拜访安吉和丹尼，他会陪丹尼打一会游戏，然后在吃晚饭前回家，并假装对安吉希望他留下来的各种暗示视而不见。安吉还年轻，而且该死的漂亮，她值得一个更好的男人，而不是像他这样从身体到心灵都布满伤痕，还带着一个会行走的麻烦的人。

但这不妨碍他喜爱丹尼，丹尼就像个天使，他把艾伦给他的音乐盒送给了丹尼，而丹尼很喜欢那个圣诞装饰。

在一段时间以后，大概是两个月也许更久，有一天安吉告诉他她正在和另一个局的瑞恩探长约会，他笑了一下说，“瑞恩，我认识那个家伙，他是个挺好的人。”

安吉哼了一下表示赞同，然后他们就都知道，这已经过去了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安吉没有错，他没有错，艾伦也没有错，所以这都是该死的爱德华.格罗特的错。

11月的某一天，安吉突然打来电话，说今天是瑞恩的生日，他们希望能有个两人之夜，所以想让丹尼今天晚上住在杰克家里。他犹豫了一下然后同意了。

而凑巧的是，安吉的车开到楼下的时候，艾伦正好下班回来，正打开车门往外抱丹尼的安吉立刻像疯了一样的把丹尼往车里塞，然后掏出枪指着艾伦，幸运的是，艾伦现在已经学会了立刻举起双手，而刚下楼的杰克立刻冲过来挡在艾伦前面。

安吉接近崩溃的喊，“杰克，让开，他是爱德华.格罗特，他是那个变态杀手！”

杰克向后退了一步，确保自己更好的挡住了艾伦，然后他试图给安吉解释，“他不是，他是艾伦.莱利。”

这时安吉才意识到艾伦是她曾经见过的那个复制人，这让她更加气愤，她端着枪对杰克吼道，“所以你他妈的还给他起了个名字？杰克，他很危险，他是个复刻版，谁知道他会做出什么来！”

杰克举起两只手，试图稳定一下安吉的情绪，他说，“他不会，记得吗，是他救了我们，他后来又救了我一次，他是无辜的，而且我会一直看着他。”

这似乎让安吉的情绪平缓了一点，但她还是没有完全相信，最后她放下枪说，“杰克，我希望我能相信你，但是我不会让我的孩子跟他呆在一起，起码现在不会。”然后她把丹尼抱回他的儿童座椅上扣好带子，重新发动了汽车。

杰克走到她的车窗边敲了敲，她按下车窗，这实在是有点尴尬，所以杰克别扭的说，“对不起。。。我只是。。。不能不管他。”

安吉扭头看了他半天，终于开口了，她说，“杰克，你这是斯德哥尔摩综合征，别告诉我你还留恋跟爱德华.格罗特你追我赶的小游戏。”她在彻底关上车窗之前厉声说，“你最好看好他别被NSF的人发现。”

现在整间屋子里都弥漫着低气压，杰克坐在桌子前一杯接一杯的喝着威士忌，他现在非常烦躁。艾伦低着头坐在他旁边，这是他觉得自己做错事时的典型表现，虽然他可能完全不知道他错在哪了，而且，该死的也完全不是他的错。

现在冲谁发火都是错的，谁都没有错，安吉没有错，杰克没有错，艾伦也没有错，所以这都是该死的爱德华.格罗特的错，可是他已经死了，而且如果没有他，就没有艾伦，所以整个事情就又陷入了一个死循环。

最后艾伦突然开口说，“杰克，我很抱歉。”

杰克喝下杯子里最后一口酒，从高耸的眉骨后面看着他，这是个倾听的信号，于是他继续说下去，“我很抱歉，为了爱德华.格罗特。他做了很多坏事。。。”

但那没有一丁点是你的错，杰克想，然后他听见艾伦接着说，“但是我会做一个好人，所以杰克，求你，求你别赶我走。”

在他想要回答“这不关你的事”以及“绝不”之前，艾伦就扑了过来，紧紧抱住他，手像老虎钳子一样牢牢固定在他的腰上，他下意识挣扎了一下，然后立刻被抱的更紧，实际上他觉得自己的肋骨都要被勒断了，而且这个姿势他完全使不上力气，除非他愿意把桌子砸了。

杰克别无选择，他用力的拍了一下艾伦的后背，说，“放开我，艾伦”，而艾伦难得的抗拒了，并且低声咆哮着，像一只趴在晚餐上的该死的捕食者，所以杰克又用力拍了他一下，说“你他妈会在我身边呆到死的那一天，现在满意了吗，他妈的快点放开！”

艾伦终于有点犹豫的松手了，而杰克觉得自己的每一根肋骨都像是用了二十年的旧门轴那样嘎吱作响，但他没去碰，仍然盯着艾伦直到他老实坐回自己的椅子上，然后他从旁边拿了一个新的杯子，放满冰块，倒了一点酒递给艾伦。

“冷静点，哥们，试试这个。”

起码这次他没吐在地上，这可能是今天晚上他妈的唯一一件好事了。因为接下来的整个晚上他都傻笑着跟在杰克屁股后面，无论杰克走到哪。他对酒精的耐受度显然远远比不上他的邪恶双胞胎，也许这是那群科学家单方面调高了他的感应能力之后机体自动做出的一种补偿。

这一直持续到快十二点，杰克开始对着电视节目打哈欠，然后他决定去睡觉，艾伦立刻跟着他一起站起来，他走进了卧室而艾伦也立刻跟了进来，他马上意识到了，然后回身把艾伦堵在门口，“不行”，他低声咆哮，但艾伦站在那一动不动的看着他。于是他动手把艾伦推出去，并且说，“你可以去继续看电视。”他抓着艾伦的胳膊把他拖到沙发旁边，把遥控器塞给他，自己转身回去，但当他走到卧室门口，他挫败的发现艾伦又跟了过来。

“不行！”他吼道，“这太他妈奇怪了！”但是你跟醉鬼是没有道理可讲的，尤其是一个词汇量有限的醉鬼，他都不一定能听懂“奇怪”这个词。所以他把艾伦往后推了点，砰的一声关上门。然后他听见艾伦在外边挠了几下门。可能喝醉的是我，他有点迷糊的想，其实从来就没有什么爱德华.格罗特和他的复制人，我就是太寂寞了才会把自己养的爱斯基摩犬当成人，还给它起了个名字。

他决定不去管，反正过一会艾伦也就会自己去睡觉了，而他可以躺在床上，想想星星和宇宙飞船什么的。

但他发现他现在该死的没那么困了，他在床上翻来覆去了很久之后决定去上个洗手间，然后他拉开门，发现客厅的灯仍然亮着，艾伦从门后腾的站起来，他条件反射的一拳打过去，那个蠢货就扑通一声摔在地上。

杰克挫败的晃了两下头，可是他不想道歉，因为这都是艾伦这个蠢货自找的，但他还是向前走了两步，弯下腰递出一只手，让艾伦抓着他站起来。

显然他打的不够重，因为这个蠢货接下来又跟着他走到了洗手间门口，然后他不得不再次把门砰的一声关上。

但是杰克并没有因此心软，他走回卧室并再次坚定的把门关上。说真的，杰克并不介意跟男人睡在一起，他以前也有过那么一两段跟其他男性的暧昧时期，其中包含了比躺在同一张床上更多的内容。但是艾伦不行，即使他只是单纯的想跟着杰克，但是杰克不确定自己第二天早上醒来会不会有一会以为自己被爱德华.格罗特上了并且试图杀了艾伦。

这并不算危言耸听，因为安吉警告过他爱德华.格罗特对他有一种不正常的迷恋，他们冲进变态杀手肮脏拥挤的公寓的那天，安吉发现格罗特有一面墙上贴满了杰克的照片，除了能在网上找到的几张证件照之外，大多数照片都是偷拍的，都是杰克从出租车上下来或者是他端着咖啡跟别人说话之类的，甚至有一张他穿着短裤在海边冲浪的照片。爱德华.格罗特很可能曾经偷偷留在现场附近观察着他，甚至还跟踪过他。他对此不以为然，但安吉坚称在照片上看到了一些可疑的污渍。

所以安吉今天才说他有斯德哥尔摩综合征，虽然他压根就没见过几次那个该死的爱德华.格罗特。也许艾伦知道什么，但他该死的心智不全，所以并不能完全理解格罗特那个变态的情绪，感谢上帝，因为杰克他妈的一点都不想知道真相到底是什么。

杰克抬起上半身看了一眼门缝，客厅的灯仍然亮着，但是有一部分是阴影——艾伦可能还坐在他门口，他爬起来，轻轻推门出去，艾伦已经坐在门口睡着了，他睡着的表情就像丹尼一样无辜，而且跟格罗特那个变态完全不同。但杰克不敢叫醒他，所以他只是从沙发上拿来毯子给艾伦盖上，随后关了电视机和灯，就回房间去睡觉了，而且这次他没有关上门。

然而他睡前曾经预料的一切都在第二天早上发生了，他醒来时觉得自己像是被大象踩过一样动弹不得，而这完全是因为他的被子上趴着一个六英尺高，一百八十磅重的混球，而且这混球还长了一张爱德华.格罗特的脸。

他的脑子短路了两秒钟，然后昨天晚上的事情像开闸的洪水一样冲进他脑子里，碾压着他每一根神经，他听见他的每一个脑细胞都在高声呐喊，感谢上帝，这个蠢货是艾伦.莱利。然后他费劲的抽出自己压在被子里的手，按在艾伦无辜的睡脸上，把他推到了地上。

随之而来的是他几乎无法克制的咆哮，“你他妈在干什么，艾伦，我说了别进来！”

艾伦坐在地上揉着脸，他还有点懵，这样子看上去就像是杰克才是那个坏人，接着更糟的事情发生了，门锁咔哒响了两声，然后他妈妈走了进来。

现在这个画面大概不会很好看，因为艾伦正穿着睡衣坐在他房间的地上，而他只穿着内裤坐在床上暴跳如雷，所以他妈妈迟疑了一下才问，“男孩们，你们吵架了吗？”

杰克不得不去制止他妈妈错误的想象，他迅速的抓起睡衣披在身上，然后走出去告诉她，“事情不是你看到的这样，这是个误会，这。。。”

然而莱利夫人看上去比他想的镇静多了，这可能是因为她已经经历过一次更劲爆的了，她问，“所以到底发生了什么，杰克？”

杰克试图解释这一切，他说，“艾伦喝醉了然后跑到我房间，我刚才醒来吓了一跳，就是这样，没别的了。”

他妈妈怀疑的看了他两秒，然后说，“我以为他就住在那。”

“完全不是！你到底在想什么！”

“在你告诉我你跟安吉没戏了而且跟艾伦同居之后，你还能指望我想什么？”老太太不甘示弱的回答，“尤其在老兰斯告诉我艾伦的全名是艾伦.莱利之后，说真的，如果你有结婚的打算，你也该告诉我一下啊！”

真好，现在这整件事就像是一坨烧糊了的炖菜，而且它还会继续糊下去。

杰克做了个深呼吸，重新整理了一下思路，然后放缓了语速说，“艾伦是我捡回来的，因为他已经无家可归了，他不是我男朋友，我们也没在同居。”

他妈妈用怀疑的目光看着他问，“那你要收养他吗？”

“当然不！他都三十多岁了！”从生理意义上来讲，他在心里补充了一句。

“那就叫同居。”莱利夫人得意的看着他，一锤定音。

这时候艾伦从屋里走出来了，他似乎从刚才那句“当然不！”和“他都三十多岁了！”听出了一些威胁，所以他故技重施，又一次扑到杰克身上牢牢抱住他，并且大声说，“对不起，杰克！求你别赶我走。”

这只能是火上浇油，因为杰克不得不一边把他从身上撕下来一边气急败坏的喊，“我不是说过你他妈会在这呆到死嘛！现在放开我！”而莱利夫人就站在他们对面并且摆出一副“我就知道”的表情。

吃过早饭艾伦就去便利店了，他现在已经很适应这种生活，杰克已经不需要每天接送他，并时不时的溜过去看看了。他帮助兰斯先生收拾货物，有时兰斯先生有事出去一会他还能帮忙看看店和收钱什么的，虽然他会把兰斯先生的账本画的一塌糊涂，但是老先生对此表示理解。

“我有个远方亲戚也是这样”，老头说，他指了指脑子，“但是艾伦是个好孩子。”

杰克清洗餐具的时候莱利夫人开始做炖菜，她放好原料，然后把锅放在灶上，接着她转过身来对杰克说，“你知道。。。我只是希望以后能有个人跟你一起。”

杰克心不在焉的回答，“我知道。”

莱利夫人接着说，“所以我完全不介意那个人是谁，只要知道他是个好人就行了。”她斟酌了一下说，“而且你已经退休了，所以也没有什么’不问，不说’的规则了。”

杰克仍然试图再挣扎一下，“我没有。。。”

“不，你有。”莱利夫人把炖菜的火关小，然后冷静的说，“我见过你跟隔壁的西尔维斯特[1]在他们家后院的帐篷里接吻。”

“那都是我十八岁时候的事了！等等，你都知道了？这么多年你居然没告诉我？”

“因为后来你又开始跟女孩子约会了，我搞不清楚你是怎么想的，而且你爸很有可能会揍死西尔维斯特！”

他一定会的，要是他知道帐篷里除了接吻还有其它内容的话，但这不是重点[2]。

莱利夫人给炖锅定好时间，解开围裙放在一边，然后走到杰克身边说，“杰克，我已经老了，没办法再陪你很久，所以不管你喜欢谁，安吉或者艾伦都行，去就是了。”

杰克看着他妈妈，她的头发已经接近全白了，眼睛也变成了蓝灰色，但现在那里面全是爱，快要溢出来那么多。他弯下腰，抱了抱他妈妈。

“好的”，他说。

TBC

[1] 对，这就是在暗示什么。

[2] 这是Rooker在银河护卫队2的采访上承认的，第一次是在邻居家后院的帐篷2333。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾伦和杰克，跟瑞安和安吉是不一样的。

之后杰克花了很长时间才让安吉不再对艾伦心生顾虑，幸运的是在此之前，她出于一个好朋友的立场，并没有去举报艾伦。杰克告诉了她他们和爱德华.格罗特最后一次见面的完整经过，以及艾伦一开始是下定决心要自我毁灭的，但凑巧的是倒下来的架子和横梁帮他隔开了爆炸。这一部分是杰克自己发现的，他在收到音乐盒之后回去那个现场看过，并发现了那个隔开的安全区。

他这样说了几次之后，安吉勉强接受了，但是她警告杰克说，“你要看好他，不然NSF的人发现会闹出乱子来的！”

大概又过了半年以后，安吉才第一次邀请他们一起去她家。现在艾伦看起来已经完全不怪异了，他就像个不善言谈的普通男人，笑起来还能让人心生好感。

安吉打开门迎接他们，然后丹尼第一个冲出来，他像一颗圆滚滚的篮球一样弹到杰克怀里， 然后杰克亲亲他的额头问他，“丹尼，你最近有听妈妈的话吗？”

丹尼眨眨眼睛说，“有时候不听。”然后杰克开始大笑，而丹尼转向艾伦，艾伦不太熟练的冲他笑了一下，然后递给他一包还没拆封的糖果，那是兰斯先生给他的，他一路上一直攥在手里，已经汗津津的了，但是丹尼完全不在意，他开心的说，“噢！这是我最喜欢的口味！”然后他抬头对艾伦说，“谢谢！”

艾伦又笑了一次，这次没有那么局促了，他说，“不客气。”

他们走进房子里，然后瑞恩从厨房探出头来——他正在做菜，所以不能出来迎接他们，他说，“嘿，杰克，好久不见。”然后他转向艾伦，“艾伦？我是瑞恩，你好。”他举起带着隔热手套的手，“菜马上就好。”

瑞恩又缩回厨房去了，然后杰克问安吉，“所以他是主厨？”而后者耸耸肩，“比我强。”然后她小声说，“他不知道复。。。艾伦的事。”

杰克点点头，拉着艾伦在餐桌边坐下，丹尼坐在杰克另一边，他很开心的拆开那包糖果，并且给其他人每人分了一颗。然后他眨眨眼睛，又给艾伦分了一颗，“你肯定也喜欢这个口味的。”他说。

艾伦把第二颗糖也放进嘴里，含糊的回答，“谢谢。”

这顿饭相当丰盛，前菜是夏威夷沙拉，主菜是大盆的红烩牛肉和烤蔬菜，最后还有苹果塔作为甜点。瑞恩的手艺确实不赖，他解释说他爸爸以前是大饭店的厨师，他很小就在后厨里钻来钻去。“所有人都以为我会子承父业，结果后来谁都没料到”。

他们在餐桌上聊着一些警局的段子，出去度假的趣闻，还有丹尼在幼儿园交了个女朋友什么的，瑞恩是个有趣的人，他能把任何事情讲的比你亲眼看到还有趣，杰克很高兴安吉能跟他在一起，而且实际上整顿饭安吉和瑞恩都黏黏糊糊的，像两块化在一起的糖果，他们靠在一起，动不动就亲亲对方什么的。而丹尼发现艾伦更高更强壮，并且愿意接受他任何要求，比如坐在肩膀上什么的，而且他也喜欢糖果！所以他就整晚都赖在艾伦怀里，这让杰克显得越发凄凉。

他们告别的时候已经是九点钟了，丹尼在艾伦的怀里睡着了，后者小心的站起来，把他轻轻的放在沙发上，这让安吉多看了他两眼。

他们走出门的时候，安吉表示她有话要对杰克说，所以瑞恩就先回屋去把丹尼送上床，而艾伦还站在杰克身后，杰克拍拍他的脖子，示意了一下，他才走到车子边上去。

艾伦走开之后安吉点了枝烟，然后才有点犹豫的问，“杰克，没别的意思，我就是想问问，你跟艾伦。。。你们现在在一起吗？”

杰克抱起胳膊半仰着头看了她两秒，然后抿嘴叹了口气，“为什么？你跟我妈加入了同一个后援会吗？”

“什么？不，别胡说，我只是觉得。。。”

“那是印随效应。”

“也许不完全是。”安吉耸耸肩，继续说，“你知道，爱德华.格罗特对你。。。”

“这不关那个变态的事。”

“好吧，杰克，我知道你就是这么顽固的像石头一样，但是没关系，有一天你会哭着打电话来跟我咨询感情问题的。”

“我宁可打给911。”

安吉吐出最后一口烟，嗤笑了一声，然后说，“咱们走着瞧吧。”

他们回到家的时候还不算晚，所以他们决定再看一会电视，杰克拿出了威士忌和冰块，艾伦从沙发上转过来看着他，他立刻把酒抓在手里，并且说，“不，绝对不行，我再也不会让你沾一滴酒精的。”

他只倒了一杯，把剩下的放回酒柜里，然后略带威胁的瞪着艾伦，后者立刻移开了目光去看电视节目。

电视里在放一个女演员的试镜真人秀节目，杰克端着酒杯坐到沙发上，艾伦立刻挪了挪，坐到他旁边，说实话以现在的天气，凑这么近还是有点热的。他扭头看了一眼，发现艾伦仍然盯着电视，于是他往旁边挪了一下，但是接着艾伦也跟着挪了一下，又凑到他旁边来，所以他又挪了一下，但是沙发本来就不大，这时他已经坐到紧靠着扶手的角落里了，可是艾伦又挪了一下，这次他凑的更近，完全把杰克挤在那个角落里。

杰克瞪着艾伦，但艾伦仍然盯着电视，最后杰克只好推了他一下说“你为什么不坐过去点？”

但是艾伦就是不肯动，刚好这会电视进行到试镜的女演员扮演的吸血鬼咬了坐在沙发上的男演员，而导演正坐在幕后调侃着他们[1]，所以杰克也暂时被吸引了注意力，直到他发现艾伦的手搭在他肩上，而他整个人半靠在艾伦怀里。

这太他妈不对了，杰克差点跳起来，而艾伦抓住了他的胳膊，凑过来吻了他。

就是个最简单的吻，嘴唇碰一下那种，然后这个蠢货就像什么也没发生一样，转过去继续看电视，而杰克在震惊了一瞬之后忽然明白了，他不可置信的问，“瑞安和安吉，你在模仿他们？”

艾伦有点畏缩，但还是犹豫的点了点头，然后他又凑过来，但这次杰克推开了他，他挣开艾伦的手站起来说，“你跟我，和瑞安跟安吉，是不一样的。”然后他一口气喝干剩下的酒，把杯子放在桌上，往卧室走过去。

艾伦立刻站起来，小跑着绕过沙发，跟在他后边叫着，“杰克，我们不一样吗？我们不一样吗？”但是杰克吼了一声，“闭嘴”，然后关上了门。

他们当然不一样，杰克躺在床上想，艾伦是他的家人，就像他承诺过的那样，而且艾伦不知道他自己在做什么，他只是觉得这样很亲密，但这不对，这不是爱，这只是一场拙劣的模仿。

他决定忽略这件事，艾伦现在就像他青春期的弟弟，对一切亲密关系感到好奇，并且试图亲吻他身边的任何人形生物。等过了这个时期，他就会为自己当初的愚蠢感到丢脸，并且假装这一切都没发生过。

但是艾伦似乎不打算让他糊弄过去，他铁了心的要凑到杰克旁边，从早晨的洗漱开始，他挤在杰克旁边刷牙，刮胡子——对，他现在会刮了，然后在杰克做早饭的时候站在他身后，说实话这可真够热的——被两个油锅包围着。吃早饭的时候他把椅子拖到了杰克旁边，然后他们就玩起了围着桌子转圈圈的游戏，吃过早饭杰克终于把艾伦打发去工作了，但是中午的时候他又经历了一遍，然后晚上又是一遍，尤其是晚饭后他想坐在沙发上安静的看会电视的时候，艾伦又坐了过来，跟昨天同样的姿势。

杰克觉得不能再这么放任下去了，所以他抱着胳膊，用他最低沉的语气说，“滚开，离我远点。”然后艾伦低着头，挪开了一些。但这句话的效果大概只持续了一分钟左右，艾伦就又挪了回来。

杰克扭过头瞪着艾伦，但艾伦仍然在盯着电视。也许他们应该去找个该死的研究脑子的医院去给艾伦看看他是不是只有七秒钟的记忆，就像他妈的金鱼一样，那些造他出来的科学家没发现他们这么巨大的疏漏吗？

而且艾伦现在已经不那么害怕他的威胁了，艾伦跟他在一起住的时间足够长，长到他已经发现并不是杰克的所有威胁都会付诸实践，实际上大多数时候他也就是说说而已。他现在唯一害怕的就是杰克会赶他走，但是杰克永远不会那样做。

最后杰克站起来，决定回卧室去读本书什么的，虽然他很可能会在五分钟之内睡着[2]，然后艾伦也跟着站了起来，杰克没理他，但是在走到门口的时候，他突然回身截住了艾伦，“不行。”他说，然后走进卧室关上了门。

他的床头读物并没有多少，考虑到他也没有多少时间去买书或者读书什么的，所以那都是一些以前的旧书，他随便从里面抽出一本，然后发现那是戴维.默莱尔的《第一滴血》。

这是他十七岁生日的时候西尔维斯特送给他的，精装版，他曾经说过想要一本，但这种书可不是家长会花钱给孩子买的。这本书当时实在太有名了，而且那个年纪的男孩总是会渴望看到这些，西部的荒野，鲜血和对抗，反英雄什么的，所以西尔维斯特就攒钱送了他一本。他在夜深人静的时候把杰克叫出来——他们俩的卧室窗户是对着的，所以这还挺方便，之后他们俩跑到西尔维斯特家后院的小帐篷里，那是他六岁的弟弟盖比[3]的，然后西尔维斯特从他的T恤里拿出那本书，因为那是夏天而他怕下楼的时候被大人们看见，但是说实话这主意蠢透了，而且杰克肯定他下楼的时候并没有碰见其他人，因为就算是西尔维斯特这么结实的男孩，也不可能长出高出肚子周围一块还方方正正的腹肌。

但他当时完全沉浸在收到那本书的快乐里，所以也没空告诉西尔维斯特，也有可能他就喜欢蠢货，

他十岁的时候认识了十二岁的西尔维斯特.沃尔克，之后他们立刻成了最好的朋友，但在进入青春期之后，事情的发展就好像变了味，他会注意路上穿着超短裙的漂亮女孩，同时他也会注意到西尔维斯特晒成古铜色的胳膊和脸，而且他发现西尔维斯特也总是在偷偷的看着他，他们俩就这样各怀鬼胎的过了好几年，直到杰克十七岁生日，西尔维斯特把杰克叫出来，给了他那本书，然后凑过来亲了他。

他接受了，他们在狭小的帐篷里滚成一团，两个人都大汗淋漓，之后的整个暑假，他们一有机会就会溜到那个帐篷里腻在一起，为此西尔维斯特没少给盖比买各种糖果和雪糕，然后顺理成章的，没过多久杰克就摆脱了处男身份，虽然是另一种意义上的。

这段感情持续了大概半年左右，然后随着西尔维斯特一家搬家戛然而止，他们全家搬去了加州，那个时候通信不像现在这么方便，他们只能写信，但这总归不是办法，过了一段时间以后——杰克不记得是谁先停了通信，反正这件事就慢慢过去了。

之后杰克开始和女孩子约会，他也没觉得有什么不对，中间他还曾经跟一个健身教练短暂的交往过，可能他就是喜欢这种连脑子里都长着肌肉的蠢货，但是那家伙背着他胡搞，所以杰克揍了他一顿之后离开了他。

后来他单身了很长时间，他知道安吉对他有好感，但他假装不知道，安吉值得更好的。而且他花了好几年的时间在追捕爱德华.格罗特，也没精力和胆量去开展新的感情，他怕对方会成为格罗特的目标。再之后他就收到了艾伦——就好像艾伦只是一份快递而杰克回家的时候发现NSF快递已经把他扔在门口了，而且他们坚称是爱德华.格罗特和他的复制人选择了杰克，所以他只能签收。医院事件以后他一度以为艾伦已经死了并因此痛苦了一段时间，直到那个蠢货沿着水管爬进他的卧室，还他妈打碎了他的花瓶。

也许他就不应该告诉他妈妈这个蠢货叫艾伦，他应该说他叫罗密欧。

不管怎么样，这个烦人的蠢货就逐渐变成了他的责任，他的家人，他的。。。鬼知道是什么，而杰克只能尽力而为，让他过上一个普通人的生活。

也许他应该给艾伦找个女朋友什么的，他迷迷糊糊的想着，然后睡着了。

TBC

[1]没错，这就是滚导带着Rooker上真人秀，给女明星说戏还亲自上阵坐到Rooker大腿上调戏人家的那个节目。

[2] 据说Rooker本人躺在床上看书就会在五分钟之内睡着。

[3]所以西尔维斯特.沃尔克的弟弟叫做盖比.沃尔克，他后来成了一个登山运动员2333。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那不是什么陌生人，那是西尔维斯特.沃尔克。

第二天早上杰克醒来，拉开卧室的门往外走，他还有点迷糊，接着他就突然绊了一跤，并且趴在了地上，因为艾伦横躺在那，把整个门都堵住了。

杰克从地上爬起来，泄愤式的踢了艾伦一脚，就走去浴室，而那家伙也清醒了，也爬起来跟着他走过去。

接着他又经历了一遍跟昨天早上相同的过程，最后艾伦总算要去工作了，他出门前杰克告诉他，“今天我要去社区高中，午餐放在冰箱里，你自己热一下。”

艾伦点点头然后就出门去了。

杰克在退休之后先是过了一段无所事事的日子，反正他的退休金也能养活自己和艾伦，但不久他就开始闲的发慌。之后某一天，他在超市里碰到他高中的数学老师——他现在已经是校长了，对方告诉他他们想找一个兼职的棒球教练，每周来两天的那种，因为前一任教练年纪已经太大，不能再在球场上跑来跑去。

校长还记得杰克一直很擅长运动，他和西尔维斯特那会都在学校的棒球队里，所以他问杰克是否愿意考虑这份工作，后者欣然接受了提议。

而且这真的是一支很棒的球队，经常有学生毕业之后进入职业棒球队，学校甚至专门有一间教室，存放这些学生以前的照片和全垒打的球什么的。杰克有时自己也会下场，所以他对这份工作还是挺满意的。

今天他迟到了一点，因为艾伦非要跟他挤在一起，然后所有的事都耽误了。他走进训练场的时候发现队员们已经都聚在一起了，而校长在和一个背对着他的陌生人说话。

校长发现他走进来之后立刻高兴的冲他挥手，大声说，“杰克，看看谁来了。”

那个陌生人也在同一时间转过身，而且，那根本不是什么陌生人，那是西尔维斯特.沃尔克。

西尔维斯特的眼睛也一下子睁大了，他马上快走了两步，扑上来紧紧的抱住了杰克。他还是跟以前一样强壮——也许更强壮了，因为杰克觉得自己的肋骨被勒的生疼，但他还是拍了拍对方的后背，西尔维斯特又恋恋不舍的抱了一会，才放开他。然后他听见西尔维斯特说，“校长说球队的教练是个老朋友，但我没想到是你。”

“我也没想到是你，”杰克说，他又拍了拍西尔维斯特的胳膊，“西尔，所以你在这干什么呢？”

校长走了过来，他大致的解释了一下，西尔现在在飞鹰棒球俱乐部做主教练，而他今天是来这边看看是否有值得培养的优秀新人。

校长还有很多事等着他去做，所以他说完这些就走开了，让他们俩继续挑。

等他们单独在一起的时候——队员们都在场上了，西尔说，“我每年都来，可我一直都没见过你。”

杰克回答说，“因为我今年刚上任。”他又补充了一句，“我之前做警察，现在退休了，我碰到校长，他就问我要不要过来——”

西尔转过来看着他，“时间过的真快，杰克，是不是？”他还想说什么，但是这会有球员跑过来问杰克一些事情，对话就暂时中止了。

中午他们在学校餐厅随便吃了一些三明治和汤，然后西尔说，“虽然我很怀念这些食物，但是这里的汤这么多年了还是一样的难喝。”

厨师长从吧台后边探出头来，“沃尔克先生，你也还是跟以前一样的不会说话。”

杰克坐在一边大笑，他好像又回到了高中时代，他们还是一群无忧无虑的青少年，整天只想着放假、打棒球、看电影，然后西尔和厨师长也跟着他一起笑起来。

他们大概下午三点左右就结束了，队员们都走了以后，西尔问他是否愿意一起在附近散散步，杰克同意了。

他们开始在附近到处溜达，说起一些以前的事情，那些事已经过去二十多年了，而他们居然还都记得如此清楚，然后杰克也知道了他们断了通讯是因为之后沃尔克家在不长的时间里搬了三次家，因为沃尔克先生太能干所以总是被派去处理公司的各种烂摊子。西尔大学毕业后成了职业棒球手，而杰克作为警探并没有太多时间去看MLB，不然他们可能早就见到了。

他们甚至还去他们小时候常去的雪糕店买了两支甜筒，而且西尔准确的说出了他最喜欢的口味，“一支碎石路加柠檬，还要一支巧克力和香草。”他把碎石路和柠檬递给杰克，而杰克注意到他手上并没有戒指的痕迹。

他们在附近闲逛到五点钟左右，接着西尔邀请杰克去吃晚饭，杰克差点就同意了，直到他忽然想起了艾伦，于是他说，“下次吧，今天我跟我妈妈约好了。”

西尔同意了，他说，“那我周末再打给你。”

西尔开车送他到了公寓楼下，他要下车的时候西尔忽然抓住了他的胳膊，然后凑过来抱住了他。他听见西尔在他耳边说，“杰克，我很想你。”

他不知道自己应该说什么，于是他拍拍西尔的后背。

西尔抱了他好一会才放开，并且说，“那么周末我再找你。”他同意了，然后开门出去，并跟西尔挥手道别。

西尔的车开走以后，杰克转过身，然后发现艾伦就抱着胳膊站在公寓前的阴影里。杰克不知道他这个动作是跟谁学的，也许就是跟杰克自己，但是这个姿势的艾伦看起来像极了爱德华.格罗特。

杰克觉得他的心脏有一瞬间可能停止跳动了，但他立刻冷静下来，那不是爱德华.格罗特，他已经死了，那是艾伦，而艾伦永远不会成为爱德华.格罗特。

他走过去拍拍艾伦的肩膀，示意他进屋，艾伦沉默的跟在他身后。他脱掉外套，坐在沙发上，然后艾伦又凑了过来，挤在他旁边，他已经跟西尔聊了一个下午，现在不太想说话，所以他只是推了一下艾伦，示意他坐过去点。

但是这次艾伦没有动，他转过来，表情严肃的看着杰克，杰克歪着头看了他一眼，问，“怎么了？”

艾伦灰绿色的眼睛盯着他，他能明显的看到艾伦的瞳孔放大了，然后他又问了一次，“怎么了？”

“我看见了，你和那个男人在车里拥抱。”艾伦终于开口了，“可是你甚至不愿意让我坐的离你近点。这不公平，杰克，为什么？”

杰克不知道怎么回答。他有很多理由，西尔是他的初恋，而且西尔一直没忘记他，这点就比杰克强，因为杰克肯定说不出西尔喜欢的冰激凌口味，而且就他所知西尔绝不是一个细心到什么都能记得的人。最重要的是，西尔知道他在做什么，他能分清爱人和家人，所以如果有可能的话，杰克不介意跟他旧情复燃。

但这些话他都没办法说出来，所以他沉默了一会，然后回答，“没有为什么。”接着他就站起来走到厨房里开始煮晚餐，艾伦也跟着他进去了，还是像个火炉一样挤在他身后，但这次他没叫艾伦走开，因为他心里忽然涌上来的莫名其妙的愧疚感，虽然他也不明白自己到底在愧疚什么。

这愧疚感一直持续到艾伦挤在他旁边吃完晚饭，然后挤在他旁边看完电视，最后在艾伦跟着他走到卧室门口的时候终于用完了。杰克站在门口危险的看着艾伦，艾伦在他的目光里低下头，但并没有后退。

于是杰克说，“你要的该死的公平你已经得到了，现在让我自己呆一会。”他后退一步，关上门，过了两秒他又打开一半，警告仍站在门口的艾伦，“也别睡在门口，回沙发上去。”

然而艾伦这个蠢货最擅长的就是无视别人的话，杰克再一次被绊倒在地上时想，他半夜起来去卫生间，月光很明亮，所以他没有开灯，而且也完全没有注意脚下。

他气愤的站起来，抓住睡的迷迷糊糊的艾伦的胳膊，把他拉起来拖进屋，扔到自己床上，然后冲着他吼，“行了，你赢了，待在这吧，别再挡路了！”

烦人的是，艾伦连睡觉都要紧紧挨着杰克，把手臂压在他身上，这让杰克再也没办法分心去想西尔的事了，因为他一晚上都在做着跟爱德华.格罗特睡在一张床上的噩梦。

比那更尴尬的是当他早晨醒来时，顶在他后腰上的什么东西，杰克往前挪了一点，试图逃开这处境，但艾伦也醒了，并且本能的抓住他在他光裸的大腿上磨蹭，他立刻挣扎起来，但艾伦整个人压到了他背上，把他牢牢的钉在了床上，他只能试图往外翻滚，但这个姿势很难用上力，而艾伦不得章法的磨蹭又让他心烦意乱，他们俩这样纠缠了一小会之后，杰克忽然意识到他的大腿上一片潮湿，而艾伦抓着他的力气忽然减轻了，于是他使劲的翻了一下身，让艾伦滚到一边去。

现在他们两个都气喘吁吁，杰克怒视着艾伦涣散的瞳孔，过了一会，他仰躺下抬起手盖在额头上，叹了口气，然后说，“艾伦，我知道这是本能，但是下次，别再他妈的，对我这么做了。”然后他站起来，走到浴室去，他还有自己的糟糕的部分需要处理，而这全他妈的是该死的艾伦的错。

之后的几天，杰克开始想方设法的避开艾伦，他整天的待在棒球队或者咖啡馆，中间打电话回家叫艾伦自己吃饭，然后很晚才回去。

周五晚上他回到家的时候已经十点钟了，他开门进去，发现他妈妈跟艾伦并排坐在沙发上看电视，他打了个招呼然后往浴室走，直到莱利夫人叫住了他。

“西尔维斯特打电话来，约你明天去看棒球，他下午一点会来接你。”

杰克回答“知道了”然后继续往浴室走，但是他妈妈接着说，“所以这就是你跟艾伦冷战的原因？西尔维斯特回来了？”

杰克站住了，“这不关西尔的事，”他低声说。

“那是什么原因，杰克？到底发生了什么？”

“什么都没有，我们没在冷战。”他走进浴室，砰的一声把门关上。

等他洗完澡出来，他发现他妈妈还坐在那，并且对他说，“杰克，我有话要跟你说。”

他看了看墙上的钟，已经十一点了，所以他说，“你得回去了，我送你。”莱利夫人抱了艾伦一下，然后站起来跟他一起出门。

莱利夫人住的并不远，所以杰克没有开车，他们慢慢的并排走在路上，老太太忽然说，“我不明白你为什么要那么对艾伦。”

杰克把一只手插在口袋里，心不在焉的摆弄着口袋里的钥匙，回答说，“不懂你在说什么。”

莱利夫人看了他一眼说，“杰克，他爱你，你看不出来吗？”

而杰克回答，“为什么不，他爱我像爱他该死的兄弟一样。”

“不，不对”，莱利夫人停下了脚步，转过来面对杰克，“他爱你，像对爱人一样，但你在无视他。”

“那是因为实际上他根本就分辨不出来这两种爱有任何区别”，杰克吼出来，但他马上意识到了，“对不起，妈妈，不是这个意思。”

而他妈妈严肃的看着他，“杰克，你不能对你完全没了解过的事情下判断，你应该问问他，他虽然不太聪明，但也没有你想的那么傻。”

然后老太太就不再理他，自己往前走，杰克在一米之外跟着她，等他把她送回家，他又磨蹭了一会，才走回到公寓楼下，他抬头看了一眼，屋里的灯还亮着。

杰克走上楼打开门，惊讶的发现艾伦还在沙发上坐着，但是没开电视，他听见门响立刻转过头来看，然后他像是终于鼓起了勇气说了一声，“杰克。”

杰克停下来，看了他一眼，他看上去像是有话要说，但是杰克一句都不想听，他警告的低声说，“别说对不起，或者其它的什么混账玩意。”

艾伦低下了头，不敢说话了

令人印象深刻的是，接下来艾伦没有再寸步不离的跟上来，杰克猜也许他妈妈跟艾伦说了什么，但他一句也不想知道。

第二天早上的一切都恢复了正常，当杰克煎着吐司然后意识到他身后并没有第二个油锅贴着他的时候，他还稍微诧异了一下，然后他嘟囔着说，“果然三天足以养成坏习惯了。”

但艾伦也没有走远，他就堵在厨房门口，而杰克无视了他。

中午艾伦回来吃饭的时候——他周六也上班，但是周日休息，杰克说，“我下午要出去，晚饭放在冰箱里。”

艾伦盯着盘子里的面条点了一下头，过了一会，他瓮声瓮气的问，“你要去跟西尔维斯特约会是吗？”

杰克看了他一眼，并没有否认。

而艾伦接着说下去，他说，“莱利夫人告诉我的，她还说西尔维斯特可能是你的初恋。”

该死的，所以搞不好他妈妈年轻的时候其实在NSF工作过，或者FBI，或者CIA，也可能是更加神秘的机构，杰克在破案时通过一丁点线索就能推断真相的能力很可能继承自他妈妈，而且他改天得回家去找找，说不定他妈妈当时给他的房间装了窃听器什么的。

但是当你妈跟你弟弟凑到一起讨论你的初恋是隔壁的男生时你还是会他妈的觉得尴尬。对，就是弟弟，杰克就是这么定义艾伦的，虽然其他人的弟弟不会在三十多岁的时候还想跟他们住在一起并且试图搬进他们的卧室。

艾伦看上去又一次鼓足了勇气，他说，“杰克。。。”

但这时候门被敲响了，杰克走过去开门，接着西尔维斯特走了进来，他皮肤黝黑，头发和眼睛都是深色的，看上去像个意大利人，而且他显而易见的英俊。他抱了杰克一下，然后才发现艾伦坐在餐桌旁瞪着他。

这场面实在有点尴尬，于是西尔说，“我不知道，你有朋友在这，杰克。”他没说男朋友，他希望不是。

杰克回头看了艾伦一眼，而后者坐回去继续吃他的面。然后他说，“不，不是，那是我堂弟艾伦.莱利。”

他能感觉到西尔松了一口气，虽然从脸上看不出什么来。西尔走过去想跟艾伦握个手什么的，但是艾伦看了他一眼，就端着盘子走到厨房去了。杰克拍了一下西尔的肩膀说，“别管他，他就是这个脾气。”

他们等杰克换完衣服就出发了，这期间艾伦一直躲在厨房里，杰克出门前去敲敲厨房的门说，“艾伦，我们走了。”没有人回答他。

下午的棒球赛很不错，西尔跟主场队的主教练关系不错，那人送了他两张贵宾席。而且双方表现都可圈可点，期间还有人打出了一个全垒打，双方胶着了三个小时，最后才尘埃落定，主场队赢了。

之后他们俩去吃晚饭，路上还在一直讨论球赛里的一些精彩的地方。晚饭也很不错，不是什么高级餐厅——那种进出需要穿西装的地方，而是一家小餐馆，墙上到处都是棒球装饰，而且吧台上甚至挂着一个巴里.邦兹在96年MLB期间打出的一个全垒打球。

食物也非常美味，他们吃到一半的的时候厨师从后厨出来打招呼，并且给他们送了一些自酿的葡萄酒，西尔告诉杰克这是他以前的一个队友，他在退役以后跟他妻子一起经营了这家餐馆。“他父亲是个厨师，所以大家谁也没想到他会来打棒球。”

杰克觉得这话有点耳熟，他想了一下，然后开始大笑，他说，“厨师的孩子都这么神奇吗？我还认识一个厨师的儿子，大家谁也没想到他会去当警探。”

他们在那里聊到快十一点，餐馆要打烊了，西尔问他愿不愿意去他那喝一杯，他的黑眼睛里充满期待，但杰克不得不拒绝了。

“我堂弟自己在家呢，我得回去看着他，以防他把房子炸了什么的。”他说。

西尔看上去有点失望，“好吧，也许下回？”

杰克回答，“下回。”

这样西尔看上去又有点高兴了，他一边发动车子一边问，“我一点印象都没有了，我记得你有几个堂弟，但是我不记得艾伦。”

“远房亲戚，”杰克说，“他父母都去世了，也没有其他人照顾他，而他像个小孩子一样，所以被我捡回来。”

西尔点了点头表示了同情，之后他们又聊了一些别的事情，很快车子就到了杰克家楼下。杰克拍了拍西尔的肩膀说，“今天很不错，谢了，西尔。”

西尔对他笑了一下，然后说，“也许下周更不错？”

于是杰克也笑了，“我很期待。”之后他开门出去了。

杰克刚走了两步，西尔也从车里出来了，他从后边拉住杰克的胳膊说，“你还没说晚安呢。”

那是以前他们俩的暗语，那时候他们俩说的晚安，指的是躲在什么阴暗的角落里亲的不可开交。所以杰克恍惚了一下，他好像又回到了二十多年前的夏天，而他们俩还是那两个荷尔蒙爆棚的青少年。然后西尔把他压到墙上开始亲他，而他没有拒绝。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但是我知道，杰克，我知道我想要什么。

这样才是更好的，而不是什么乱七八糟的分不清楚想要什么的感情，杰克这样想着，但是这个吻忽然被强制中断了，有人从旁边拉开了西尔并且给了他一拳。

虽然那个人背对着光，他还是认出来了，那是艾伦。

这时西尔也从地上站起来了，他也很生气，并且吼着“你他妈的是谁啊？”然后跟艾伦打了起来。

这他妈简直就是一团糟，杰克抹了一把脸，然后跑过去阻止那两只厮打在一起的狗熊，在拉开他们的时候他还被误伤了几下，“为什么我总是喜欢这种连脑子里都长的是肌肉的蠢货，”他在心里大声的抱怨，但是好在他们总算是停下来了。

拉开他们后，他转向艾伦，毕竟是他先动的手。杰克声音低沉，听起来很危险，他问，“你他妈到底在干什么，艾伦？”

但艾伦并没有像往常一样低下头，他直勾勾的看着杰克的眼睛，然后他说，“杰克，你跟他去约会了，你还让他亲了你，接下来你就会跟他结婚，然后搬到一起了是吗？你要离开我了对吗？就像凯丽离开查尔斯那样[1]。”

“别他妈胡说了！”杰克低声咆哮，“我妈妈到底给你看了什么该死的东西啊？你是我的家人，我永远也不会让你离开的！”

“但是你会离开我。”艾伦低声说，他的绿眼睛里似乎有什么亮晶晶的东西浮上来了，他接着说，“而且你不爱我，不是安吉对瑞恩那种爱。”

他在杰克能说出什么之前就转身走开了，没有回家，而是向着另一个方向跑掉了。

杰克目瞪口呆，他此刻才终于意识到，可能他妈妈是对的，艾伦也许可以分清爱人和家人。

西尔从后边拍了拍他的肩，问他，“你还好吗？”

他转过身，大致扫了一眼西尔的脸，那里已经肿起了一些，西尔注意到他的目光，笑了一下，虽然因为牵动了伤口而看起来有点龇牙咧嘴的，但是他说，“不用担心，以前当球员的时候每个赛季都会打满162场架。”

这笑话也没能让杰克皱起的眉头放松多少，杰克歪着头看着他，“我很抱歉，西尔，我堂弟他对我有点，有点。。。”

“过度依赖？”西尔说。

“也许是吧，”杰克说，“而且我得去找他，我不能不管。。。”

“没关系，”西尔说，“要帮忙吗？”

“我想还是不用了，”杰克干巴巴的说，他不想再拉一场架，“你可以先回去，处理一下”他指指脸上，“伤口什么的。”

他坚持如此，所以西尔同意了，他走上前紧紧抱了杰克一下，在他耳边轻轻的说，“没事了，杰克，会好的。”

那是在他们还小的时候，每当杰克受了伤或者挨了揍，西尔就会抱抱他，然后这么说。

然后西尔后退一步，摆了摆手，开车走了。

杰克思考了一下刚才艾伦跑掉的方向，大步的跟了过去。他找了所有能找的地方，兰斯先生的便利店，他妈妈的家，街角的雪糕店，社区公园，没有一个地方有艾伦的影子，他找了整夜，直到天开始亮了，路灯一盏接一盏的关闭，店铺开始营业，孩子们充满了公园，快到中午他才筋疲力尽的走回家，看到公寓门口蹲着一个影子。

他快步的跑过去，然而那不是艾伦，那只是个不知哪来的喝多了靠在这休息的醉汉。

杰克回家吃了点东西，之后他实在撑不住，倒在沙发上睡了三个小时，糟糕的睡眠，全程充满了噩梦，他先是梦见艾伦在街头被一群坏人殴打，而他被堵在不远处过不去，后来又梦见艾伦被NSF的人发现了，他们把他带了回去，而最糟糕的部分是，他梦见艾伦回来了，他冲过去抱住他，接着他发现艾伦变成了爱德华.格罗特。

杰克带着一身冷汗醒来，然后他听见有人敲门。

他从沙发上跳起来去开门，但那不是艾伦，他忘了艾伦有钥匙不会敲门，那是斯坦.莱兹曼，NSF的那个。他的脸色肯定变了，因为没眼色如莱兹曼都看了他一眼，并且问他，“你还好吗，杰克？”

他看上去肯定不太好，他的皱巴巴的衬衫全湿透了，胡茬也长了出来，可能眼睛里也全是血丝，但他冷静下来了，他说，“还行，昨天喝的有点多。”

莱兹曼看上去勉强接受了这个理由，他说，“我来这是来回收。。。”

他的话没说完就被气急败坏的杰克打断了，他低声咆哮着，“你们还想怎么样！爱德华.格罗特已经死了，一切都结束了。。。”而莱兹曼不得不伸出手安抚的放在他肩上说，“杰克，我只是来拿我的眼镜的，我刚好路过。”

该死的NSF，他们说什么都要打官腔。杰克安静下来了，他说，“等着。”

他去拿来了那副该死的眼镜，莱兹曼接过来戴上，挡住了他的眼睛，然后他低声说，“PTSD，杰克，我理解，虽然我不知道你跟复制人经历了什么，但是那个项目结束了，一切都过去了。”他拍拍杰克的肩膀道别，就下楼去了。

杰克关上门，靠在门上长出了一口气，他有一瞬间以为噩梦成真了，NSF发现了艾伦，因为他们有那个该死的定位系统，但莱兹曼说项目结束了，也许这意味着艾伦彻底的自由了？

但是，定位系统，这让杰克想起了一些事情，一年前他们寻找爱德华.格罗特的时候，艾伦一度走丢了，之后他打电话给莱兹曼，诈出了艾伦的地址，那是个红灯区。而除此之外他想不到艾伦还会认识其他人，或者有其它地方可以去。

他同时也想起艾伦从窗户爬回来那天曾经说过，曼妮告诉他，所以是个女人，红灯区，所以就是之前他去找艾伦时，那个艾伦为了她打架的妓女。

操，他泄愤式的踹了沙发两脚，然后抓起钥匙出了门。

所幸杰克的记性不错，他顺利的找到了那座楼，并且循着记忆走到了三楼最里面的房间，这里面的房间隔音都不太好，他能听见周围的暧昧的声响，这让杰克更加的心烦意乱。他不知道他开门会看见什么，要是艾伦正在跟那个女人滚床单怎么办，他应该退出来把门关上还是应该冲进去把艾伦拎出来拖回去？

他不可避免的想起那个背着他胡搞的健身教练，他当时可一点没犹豫，直接踹开门走进去，把他从那女人身上拖下来然后狠揍了一顿。

但现在他犹豫了。他搞不清自己对艾伦究竟是什么感情，是家人，朋友，责任，还是别的什么，所以其实他不应该苛责艾伦分不清家人和爱人，因为他自己也没好到哪去，而且，实际上，没准艾伦还比他更清楚一些。

他又想到了西尔，艾伦跟西尔不一样，如果他没被卷进那个案子，没接受看顾艾伦的任务并且最后承诺了成为他的家人，他大概会跟西尔在一起。因为他跟西尔一起长大，他知道西尔简直就是他拼图的另外一块，能完美契合的那种，但是没那么多如果，就像他对西尔说的那样，他只是不能不管他。

他慢慢冷静下来，敲了敲门，一个浓妆艳抹的女人来开门，她长的还算漂亮，而且衣着暴露，但他现在没什么心情看，所以他直接问，“艾伦在这吗？”

那女人露出了一个轻佻的表情并且上下打量了他一遍，然后她说，“所以你就是杰克。”

而杰克回答，“所以他在这。”

那女人笑了，不再是那种表演式的轻佻表情，就是个正常的，甚至带点无奈的笑，她耸耸肩，让开路让杰克进去。

艾伦就坐在屋里的小沙发上，他双手捧着酒杯，旁边放着一瓶威士忌，已经快见底了。杰克立刻回头对那女人说，“见鬼，你给他喝酒了？他喝完酒会。。。”

“他酒品挺好的，起码到现在都没动过。”女人说。然后她说，“听着杰克，虽然艾伦什么都没做，但他占用了我的时间，还喝光了我的酒，而且他还是个该死的穷光蛋，所以你把他领回去可以，但你得付账。”

杰克看了她一眼，从口袋里拿出钱夹，递给她一张一百美元问，“够吗？”

女人接过来，在钞票上吻了一下，然后说，“赶紧把他领回去吧，他已经耽误了我好几桩生意了。”

她走到艾伦身边，拍了他一下，艾伦抬起头看着她，她说，“艾伦，再见，希望你以后都不用来了。”接着她摆摆手，开门出去了。

杰克走到小沙发旁边，他说，“让开点”，艾伦傻乎乎的抬头看着他，然后他坐了下去，跟艾伦挤在一起，说实话这个沙发肯定不是为了挤两个男人设计的，所以他其实有一半身体坐在艾伦身上，他知道他自己也挺重的，不过管他呢，艾伦活该。

他费劲的扭头看了一眼，发现艾伦正被这从天而降的一百八十磅的惊喜砸的有点不知所措，但还好他还不太傻，所以他抱住了杰克的腰。

杰克觉得他的衬衫可能又快湿透了，因为这真是挺热的，跟一个油锅挤在一起，他扭过脸去，看着前方说，“艾伦，我不知道你想要什么，我也不知道我想要什么，但我只能说，我不会离开你的，以后都不会。”

他感觉到艾伦环在他腰上的手臂收紧了，那家伙从后边靠过来，把脸埋在他脖子上，他听见艾伦闷闷的声音说，“但是我知道，杰克，我知道我想要什么。我爱你，就像瑞恩爱安吉，或者查尔斯爱凯丽那样。”

不知道他对这电影到底有什么该死的执念，但是杰克忽然觉得整个人都轻松起来了，像是这段时间以来压在他心上的负担都忽然蒸发了一样。

“好吧，我知道了。”他拍拍艾伦的手，然后说，“我们回家吧。”

他们下楼的时候那女人站在楼下抽烟，艾伦说，“曼妮，再见，祝你好运。”

曼妮冲他挥挥手，接着就走开了。

艾伦在车上一直保持安静，也没试图凑过来，因为杰克曾经告诉他不要打扰开车的人否则就揍他。但是等他们回到家，杰克坐到沙发上，艾伦立刻挤到他旁边说，“杰克，你刚才没说你爱我。”

“对，我没说。”

“现在你可以说。”

“我为什么要说这些蠢话，”杰克没理会他接下来的嘟囔，他打开电视，电视里刚好在重播那天的女演员真人秀，现在女演员站在一边，而那天那个嘀嘀咕咕的导演正站在男演员旁边给她讲戏，他说着说着就一屁股坐在男演员身上并且抓住他的手，而被压着的那个家伙只是一边躲闪他要扑过来的动作一边笑的像个小姑娘。

你们怎么不干脆去结婚呢，杰克想，你带他来上节目就是为了这一段吧。但他已经顾不上抱怨那该死的节目了，因为艾伦凑过来亲了他。

而且这次它终于像一个吻了，而不完全是四片嘴唇凑在一起碰了一下，他不明白艾伦是怎么短时期内有这么大进步的，直到他联想起了曼妮房间里的电视机和艾伦的学习能力。 

TBC

[1]真爱至上的男女主。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再见，杰克，希望你能幸福。

他应该一早把艾伦踢出去的，而不是一再的心软，这些心软唯一的结果就是他妈的坑了他自己。杰克躺在床上想着。他全身酸痛的醒来，而艾伦像个抱着蜂蜜罐子的狗熊一样从身后紧紧搂着他，他已经感觉不到自己的胳膊了，但他没太多力气踢开艾伦。

那之后他再也没能把艾伦踢出去，艾伦就像一颗植物，落地生根，牢牢的长在了他的卧室里，而他以前一直恐惧的早晨醒来会以为自己被爱德华.格罗特操了的事情并没有发生，因为说真的，他想象不出来爱德华.格罗特睡觉还流着口水的样子。

莱利夫人是第一个知道的，甚至在杰克告诉她之前她就知道了，因为有一天他们在她那里吃晚饭的时候艾伦叫她凯瑟琳，而她说，我更喜欢妈妈这个词。这让杰克越发的怀疑他妈妈年轻的时候在NSF工作过，虽然莱利夫人坚决的否定了。

安吉是第二个，因为他们全家来吃饭的时候她发现艾伦和杰克在厨房里偷偷摸摸的接吻，然后她不客气的敲敲门说，“你们为什么不出来亲呢？”杰克的脸都快青了。为这事安吉嘲笑了他一个月。而瑞恩，哦，亲爱的瑞恩，他说，“拜托！安吉，你上次告诉我他叫艾伦.莱利之后我一直以为他们俩已经结婚了！”

西尔后来又打电话来约过杰克几次，他都婉拒了，因为他没办法给西尔解释艾伦的事情，因此只能找各种借口，而艾伦每次都像看着骨头的狗一样站在他旁边，盯着他打电话。之后西尔大概也意识到了什么，就没再约过他。

瑞恩和安吉在八个月后结了婚，杰克跟艾伦一起去参加了婚礼，后者主要负责在婚礼上抱住丹尼以免他太兴奋到处乱跑，因为婚礼上到场的宾客都是警察，所以杰克强迫艾伦提前留了一个月胡子，这使得他参加婚礼的时候看上去像个西伯利亚来的野蛮人，安吉笑的直不起腰，但她什么都没说。

大概又过了一两个月，一个夏日的午后，杰克靠在沙发上昏昏欲睡，然后电话响了，他接起来，是西尔打来的，西尔说他被西部一个更好的球队挖去做主教练，要去加州了，杰克说那听起来挺不错的。之后西尔问他，是否愿意跟他一起去加州。

那个瞬间杰克好像忽然回到了多年以前，他们俩躲在盖比的帐篷里，西尔说他要去加州了，但当时他们都没得选，现在西尔可以提供一个选择，而且杰克已经退休了，他可以一起去。

杰克沉默了一小会，最后他垂下眼睛笑了一下说，“抱歉，西尔，不能跟你一起走。”他没说为什么，而西尔沉默了一会，也没有问。

然后他们又说了一些别的事情，并且约好这次会保持联系，最后快要挂断电话之前，西尔说，“再见，杰克，希望你能幸福。”

那是二十多年前沃尔克家搬走时西尔跟他说的最后一句话，于是杰克笑了笑说，“你也是，西尔，再见。”

杰克挂了电话之后就不再困了，于是他去了街角那家雪糕店，买了支碎石路加柠檬的甜筒，拿着去了他家的老房子，莱利夫人出去打牌了，他自己走到后院，透过篱笆看着旁边院子里的灌木丛，想起以前盖比的帐篷就搭在那旁边。

他吃完了甜筒，又坐在那看了一会，就站起来回家去了。

他快走到楼下的时候，艾伦也回来了，从另一个方向走过来，然后杰克对他说，“嘿，艾伦。”

艾伦也看见了他，然后艾伦也说，“嘿，杰克。”

END


End file.
